The invention relates to a torsional vibration damper particularly for damping torsional vibrations in the drive line of a motor vehicle, particularly for damping torsional vibrations between a crank shaft and a gear input shaft.
From German Utility Model No. 72 28 728 a torsional vibration damper for a clutch disc is known the under-load operation friction device of which is controlled by a control disc so that it becomes effective only after a pre-determined angle of rotation has been travelled. Thus the object is achieved that the friction of the torsional vibration damper is very slight in idling operation, while in operation under load it is comparatively great.
From German Patent No. 24 18 062 a torsional vibration damper is known of which the friction device dimensioned for operation under load is controlled by a control disc so that it has constant friction values, of different magnitudes however in the traction and thrust directions.
The invention is directed toward provision of a torsional vibration damper particularly for installation in the drive line of a motor vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine, which can be adapted better than hitherto to the torsional vibration characteristics of the drive line. More particularly the torsional vibration damper should be adaptable to operational conditions in which the internal combustion engine stimulates resonances at the characteristic frequency of which comparatively great torsional vibration amplitudes occur within the torsional vibration damper.